fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered
Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered is the final installment in the Golden Age Fantendoverse Canon. Inspired by big comic events like Secret Wars and Crisis on Infinite Earths, this game ends the universe that began in 2006 and begins a new one. It will also likely be the largest entry in the Fantendo Smash Bros. series yet; the creator says there were about 40 or so characters already confirmed before sign-ups began on February 1st. The game's story follows shortly after Fantendo Visual Novel: Fracture. With the existence of the event known as the Fracture, the Fantendoverse is doomed to crash under it's own weight. It is said to borrow elements from the cancelled project Shattered Panes. Trailers Like Super Smash Bros. Assemble, this game will make use of trailers to introduce it's many, many characters. Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014 Announcement Trailer: Tick Tick The trailer opens with this coming into view: We zoom into the logo and then zoom out from Unten's head, who is currently being attacked by Doomulus Grime. Unten lays on the floor as Zerita runs towards Doomulus Grime, but is simply punched straight in the stomach. As Doomulus Grime laughs, something rises in the distance. Reptflux. Doomulus Grime points to a town, which Reptflux seems forced to destroy as he heads towards it. As he approaches the town, however, he's taken out by a woman skilled at killing gods: Leah Needlenam. As Doomulus Grime groans at the defeat, Unten gets up and punched him off the walls of the tower. As Doomulus Grime falls, something swift captures him. Tick Tick. I Love You The trailer opens with Leah Needlenam setting up her hospital with her looking over a needle with red fluid in it. The scene suddenly shifts to the mountains where she walks alone. There is dirt on her face and she walks across a lake and climbs up the mountain. There she comes across a giant version of the Twisted Cross symbol, which has a band around it that floats off. Leah then proceeds down mountains and walks to the shore and continues to walk into the water where she gets on her knees and pulls at her face in anguish. A wave comes over her as she stands up and crosses her arms, where she begins to descend into the ocean. Whales surround Leah as she falls and eventually she falls to the bottom where X-Ray and Beth Operatino are revealed to also be crossing their arms. We then cut back to Leah looking at the needle, and she looks at her hands at they begin to fade away. The trailer closes as the camera pans back with X-Ray asleep on a operating table and the needle falls out of Leah's fading hands. Tick. Tock. Wasteland Warriors I Will Never Leave Your Side If Story Shattered is the game's story mode. With the existence of the Catalysts known, Unten, Reese, and many others have to find the other Catalysts in order to prevent further damage to the timelines of Fantendoverse. Meanwhile, Leila begins to remember things that don't exist, The Wasteland is under attack, and time is ticking. Roster The roster for Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered is one of the biggest yet, featuring hundreds of playable characters. Here is a general overview of who's in. For more details, see characters. Starting Unlockable Characters Starter Unlockable Stages Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Toroko Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered Category:Games